Demons, Knights, and Snowball Fights
by Brightpaw32
Summary: The Hero of Sky, Link, and the Goddess Reincarnated, Zelda, moved from their perch in the sky to Faron Woods, and have been trying to create a village ever since. Winter sets into the peaceful forest, and Link sees snow for the first time. However, this might be his first and final winter, as he challenges someone dangerous to a snowball fight!


Snow blanked the forest, freezing everything it touched with a crystal-like shine. Faron Woods was quieter than usual, the cold temperatures of winter keeping most of the creatures in their homes. Only one animal decided that this weather was perfect to play in, and that creature was one of the new inhabitants of the wooded area: a Hylian.

The green clad teenager poked his head out of his house, his cerulean eyes scanning the changed environment with amazement and wonder. His original home in the sky, Skyloft, was never unbearably hot or cold, so the glittering flakes littering the ground was quite a pleasant surprise to him.

"Zelda!" the golden-haired boy called into the house, his voice laced with rising excitement. "Zelda, come look outside! Zeldaaa! ZEELLLDDDAAAA!"

"I'm coming, Link, I'm coming!" replied a girl from the living room. Zelda approached Link with a confused expression before blinking at the layer of white powder on the ground. Her gaze returned to her friend's enthusiastic gaze. "What are you looking at?" She asked before realizing why the green-capped boy was so thrilled. "Right, you haven't seen snow before!" she laughed. Having the memories of a past goddess granted the girl information she wouldn't have known otherwise, and it did prove to be useful when she had to explain things like snow to Link.

"Is that what it's called? 'Snow'?" Link tilted his head in confusion. "What is it?"

"Sometimes it gets so cold out that, instead of raining, the water freezes in the air and turns to tiny ice crystals. Children usually like throwing balls of snow at each other (called 'snowballs') or making snow into different shapes."

_So it's not dangerous_…. Link stepped into the snow, enjoying the _crunch_ sound it made. Once he was sure the snow wasn't hazardous, Link trotted onto the frozen ground. "Come on, Zelda! Don't you want to play in the snow?"

Another voice interrupted them before Zelda could reply. "What are you two doing?" asked a male from inside the house. It was none other than Link's rival, Ghirahim. "Is it not cold outside? Why are you playing in such bitter weather?" Link merely grinned at the demon lord, causing him to sigh. "Humans... I will never understand just _what_ goes through your heads."

"Come on, Ghirahim. Why don't you play in the snow too? It's fun!" Link usually wouldn't invite his enemies to play with him, however, after the Demise battle, Link had found Ghirahim weak and battered, and from then on nursed the demon lord back to health. While Ghirahim was usually prickly toward the hero, Link had learned some things that kept him from stepping on the demon's toes _too_ much. The two had learned to tolerate each other, however, their friendship was far from perfect.

"I'll have to decline the offer, boy." Ghirahim wrapped the blanket he had brought more securely around himself to block the cold wind from hitting him. "You'll find that playing with frozen pieces of shredded ice becomes miserable after a short period of time."

"Don't be silly! Have you ever played in snow?" Link only allowed the man a few seconds to speak before continuing. "Exactly. Now come out here and get some exercise."

Ghirahim had been bedridden for several weeks now, and he wasn't planning to break that record on a pile of wet frost. "Again, I'll pass."

Zelda watched the two go back and forth and smiled at Ghirahim. "I think you should play in the snow," she yanked the blanket away from Ghirahim before shoving him outside. "Go and make friends, OK?"

Ghirahim stumbled forward and turned toward the already closed door. "I refuse to play with this sky brat, Goddess!" he hissed toward the house. After a moment a snowball hit the back of Ghirahim's head. He froze and let out a low chuckle.

Remember how Link knew Ghirahim's likes and dislikes? Well, snow was new, so he could have never guessed that the demon lord hated it. However, that didn't mean Link couldn't take a hint as to how Ghirahim felt about snow.

Link attempted to make a break for it before Ghirahim could locate him, however, his effort was a vain one. Ghirahim teleported in front of the Hylian and gave him a swift smack on the back of the head.

Link stumbled forward and slipped on the snow, falling on his rear with a baffled expression. He gave Ghirahim a look when he laughed, but his anger faded once an idea hit him.

"Ghirahim! I have an idea."

Ghirahim stopped laughing immediately. "I do not wish to be a part of your ludicrous schemes, sky child."

Link smiled. "Just hear me out, OK?" Ghirahim gave an exasperated sigh, but Link knew he was listening. "What if we reenacted our battle, except this time, instead of using weapons, we used snow?"

Ghirahim stared at Link, his expression unimpressed at best. "And why would I do such a thing with you?"

"Because it's fun."

"Define 'fun'."

Link figured Ghirahim wouldn't play along without a reason to do so, so he used the only means of persuasion that he knew would always work. "What, you afraid you would lose?"

Ghirahim's ears pricked at the sound of a challenge. "Me? Lose to you in a battle of snow? Sky child, you hardly know what snow _is_! What makes you think you can beat me?"

"I don't. But you don't seem so sure."

"If you're so eager to be beaten by me, then come! You'll have the pleasure of experiencing the worse snowball fight in your life!"

"Alright, let me just get something that could be defined as a sword, and we'll begin…."

* * *

"Ready?" Link asked, a long, rime-covered stick clasped between his cold hands. Ghirahim merely huffed, and the hero took that as a yes. "Begin!"

Link approached his enemy, hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation. Ghirahim watched Link carefully, trying to figure out how to implement snow in his attacks. Once he finally came to a solution Link was about a yard away. Ghirahim raised his hand, ready to grab Link's sword should he carelessly swing at him.

Two snowballs lifted off the ground and levitated around Ghirahim much like his daggers usually did. Surprised by the sudden appearance of floating snowballs, Link jumped back. A snowball flew at Link, and he tried to reflect the snowball back at Ghirahim with a swing of his stick. Much to Link's dismay, instead of returning to its master, the snowball exploded in his face.

Ghirahim laughed at the powder-white hero and smirked. "It seems you might be at a slight disadvantage, sky brat."

Link shook off the snow and grinned. "I'm not finished yet!" He charged Ghirahim and jumped to the side to hit him: an attempt to catch the demon off guard. However, the only thing the once green hero managed to do was make his entire side white when he hit the ground.

Ghirahim stayed where he stood, giving Link a sympathetic frown. "Poor boy. Can't even stay on his feet long enough to hit me."

Link sat up, dazed. "What happened…?" A snowball caught him in the face and he fell on his back. Ghirahim sashayed over and rolled Link around with a foot, a smile creeping on his face.

"What is it? Have cold feet?" Ghirahim chuckled mockingly.

Link rolled away and got to his feet. He then trotted over to Ghirahim and swung his "sword" at him. Ghirahim grabbed the stick easily, however, the force of the swing on Ghirahim's hand broke the stick in half.

"My Master Stick…" Link murmured, looking at his halved stick glumly.

"...To be fair, you're sword wasn't at full strength in our first battle."

"What should I use if you're just going to break my stick every time I swing at you?"

Ghirahim shrugged. "It's hardly my problem." Four snowballs lifted off the ground and shot towards Link.

Link yelped before running away. "You can't use four daggers yet!" he cried.

"Says who?" Ghirahim laughed.

Link attempted to throw a snowball at the demon lord, but Ghirahim merely sidestepped and teleported in front of young hero. He tried to slap Link on the head, but the boy ducked and jumped back.

Link stopped fleeing, shocked by his own genius, and grinned wide. Ghirahim gave Link a questioning look before approaching him, being sure to keep his guard up. Never had he expected this.

Link raced up to Ghirahim quickly before falling on his back once he was in front of him. Ghirahim paused before laughing at the clumsy hero. "Was that it? Was that your master plan? _Falling_?"

Link sprung off the ground and wrapped his arms around Ghirahim. Ghirahim tried to shove Link off, but stopped when Link put his cold hands around his ears. First Ghirahim tensed at the sudden nipping cold on his ears, but then he just frowned and put his hands around Link's ears.

Demons can vary in heat, but they always tend to be a similar temperature to their surroundings. Having seventeen-degree hands touching Link's sensitive ears was a very unpleasant surprise for him, and Ghirahim only released the Hylian from his grip once he was on his back, kicking in the snow.

"Are you done playing your games, boy?" asked the amused demon.

"…Ghirahim?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the most cold-hearted person I know. I hope you're happy."

Link laughed as Ghirahim left him to go inside.

"What? Are going to give me the _cold shoulder_ now?"

Yet more laughter as Ghirahim slammed the door shut.

Link sat himself up just enough to see Ghirahim's head in the window, watching him. He smiled at the frowning man and waved, but the greeting only drove Ghirahim to shut the blinds.

Link looked around the snow-covered ground and finally realized his hands were numbing and his body was shaking. However, instead of heading inside, he laid back down on the white ground and stared at the beautiful grey sky, content with his victory against the demon lord.

* * *

"Do you regret playing in the snow _now_, sky child?"

"Not even a little."

Link was currently sitting next to the fireplace, wrapped in several warm blankets. Zelda was huddled next to the sniffling boy with his soup in her hands, giving him a spoonful occasionally.

Zelda gave Link a small smile before putting another spoonful of soup in his mouth. "Next time, don't fall asleep in the snow! I'm surprised you didn't catch a cold…"

Link grinned and Zelda shook her head. Ghirahim huffed and curled up more on the couch.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Can I go outside again?"

"No, Link."

"... Ghirahim?"

"Hmm?"

"I win."

The demon lord huffed before getting off the couch and settling himself next to the hero. He took the blankets away from Link (who whined and fell on his side before letting Ghirahim have the blankets), and then Ghirahim put his arms around Link. "That's right, you did. The big winner gets a hug! That's how people are sometimes rewarded, correct?"

Remember how Ghirahim's body temperature was about seventeen-degrees? Link squealed and tried to shove the chilled demon away, but Ghirahim merely rested his head on Link's shoulder and continued stealing his warmth.

"Boys…" Zelda sighed and shook her head before placing another spoonful of soup in Link's mouth. Link sat still, shaking, while Ghirahim held onto his chilled frame. _It seems these two still have a little ways to go before they actually become friendly towards one another._ However, Zelda did have to admit that they definitely were improving. Maybe some day…

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_Hello Readers! Brightpaw speaking!_

_In this story I explored what would happen if Sky Link and Ghirahim were friends (or good acquainances). I thought that after the Demise battle Ghirahim wasn't dead, however, he was critically injured. Link finds the demon lord and, against his better judgement, nurses him back to health. Not full health, mind you, but well enough to move without pain. From there, I thought of mini "adventures" the two would have in their new house. Thus the snowball fight._

_Should I make more stories about these two? Tell me in the Review! (Or just Review. That's good too.)  
_

_(P.S. Happy first day of spring, everybody. Have a winter story.)_

_Paths are as Bright as we make them ~Brightpaw_


End file.
